


Channel: Humanity's

by HeichouJaegerBooty



Series: Riren Omegaverse Au's [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Dancing Au kinda, M/M, Mates, Omega Eren, a/b/o dynamics, omegaverse AU, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouJaegerBooty/pseuds/HeichouJaegerBooty
Summary: It was a well known fact that both Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope from the Humanity's channel in Youtube were one of the best dancers in the world. But both youtubers kept themselves low, causing none of the fans know anything about them, even their real name. Till Hope decided it was best for them to do a Q&A session.





	Channel: Humanity's

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my shitty grammar and spellings.

  
It was a well known fact that both Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope (and that was how they called themselves) were one of the best dancers in Youtube. But then, there were a lot of questions lingering among the two youtubers that handled the account Humanity's, and the main question would be, who are they actually? Like literally who are they, since the fans knew none about them except their youtube's names. A totally made up names.

What caused them to be more famous was their gaps between a video and another, their update took a month to be released, every first day of the month. Even with the huge duration between new updates, their fans kept on increasing due to them creating new theories and guesses for the next video's theme and the youtubers' personnel.

Despite all the theories and gossips, the Humanity's never debunk any of it, or make any statement to clear all of the ponders and quizzes. Nevertheless, they never fail to come out with new cheorographies and themes for their dances which always left the fans mind blown by that fact. The Humanity's were pure geinuses in this field.

Till one day.

"Humanity's released a new video! It's not even 1 November yet!"  
"It's an announcement?!?"  
"Both Strongest and Hope will be doing a live stream in youtube to answer questions from the fans? What?"  
"They're finally letting us know who they are?"  
"This is a huge thing in Youtube! The Gods in Dancing finally revealing themselves!"

And then came 1 November, the day of the live stream.

The video started of with Hope, the brunet with tan skin and carribean eyes(the fans been arguing about his eyes' color) introducing himself and pointed to the raven next to him who was looking way grumpier then usual. Like he was persuaded to do this live.

"I am Strongest, or whatever the nickname the brat gave me, i don't care anyway. We're going to give our real name afterall." The raven's outlandish attitude uproared the comments section, fans were not expecting the shorter pale man to be this, blunt.

The brunet only giggled, not even slightly amused by the shorter male's demeanour, maybe due to constant time together with the said male. The tan male sighed before he continued their live video that was so important to their fandom.

"So, it's Q and A time. We'll be answering questions from you guys but first, we'll be answering questions that were already provided prior our live." As it was a cue, the raven besides him continued the sentence for the brunet. "This questions are the common questions that were oftenly ask in our comment section. So, Hope, you may go first."

The brunet gave a smile when the pale man nudged him at the elbow.

Q: What's your real name?

The brunet started answering first with a slight smile, "Eren, my name's Eren and this grumpy over here is Levi," said the brunet while smacking the raven's thigh. Levi glared harshly at Eren, caused the brunet to smirk at him.

Q: How tall is Strongest?

The raven sighed upon hearing the question, a taboo question indeed to the shorter male. "I'm fucking 5'3. You brats happy? Who the fucks want to know other peoples height? They're like Shitty Glasses but more, fucking great." Once again, the comment section uproared with Levi's bluntness.

The brunet shook his head in disappointment, clearly feeling a bit mad with the raven's remarks. "I'm sorry, Levi doesn't like people talking about his height. It's a taboo for him, and apparently me too." He whispered the last part of his sentence so no one will be hearing his comment from the otherside, but luck was not on Eren, some heard but kept their keyboards low.

Q: When is your birthday?

Eren beamed when he read the next question, mouth ready to spout about that matter. " I was born on 30th March, and Levi, his a Christmas baby!" He shouted while throwing his hand on air. The raven facepalmed.

"Yes, I was born on 25th December, so what?" The commenters wished Eren a belated birthday while some stated Levi was so cute he was born in Christmas. And Levi was not happy that people called him cute. It wounded his heart.

"I am not fucking cute. Eren is." Eren blushed.

Q: How old are you?

Eren smiled. "I am 22." Levi continued, "28." 6 years gap, but none cared.

The two males kept on answering the provided questions till the brunet suggested that it was time for them to answer questions from those who were watching their live stream in Youtube.

asuna_sao143: what is Eren's biggest fear?

"Spiders. Those crawlers can die."

btsforev4hme: what do you do during your free time, Levi?

"I clean."

ballsdeep69: tell us your secrets.

Eren giggled, face blushed. "You have a unique id user, ballsdeep69. But secrets are meant to be secrets."

skyblueyu: What are your secondary genders? Plish tell us, ploshh!

"First of all brat, avoid typos and the usage of plissh, I fucking despise that. And secondly, I'm an Alpha, does that answer your question?"

lunamoon2345: And Eren's?

Eren was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath, at the same time the raven male gave him an approval look so he can continue.

"We predicted that this question will come sooner or later. I am an Omega." Thousands comments were typed.

devil666: What is the relationship between you two?

The Omega once again sighed and smile, his heart is ready to announce the truth. "We're mate and husband."

"Yeah, you fanboys and fangirls can go cry because Eren's ass is mine."

None of the fans were expecting to hear that, except for those who shipped them like a fujoshi could.

Hanji_Hange: My OTP is real! Sail my ship, never sink! #Riren#Ereri

Levi had to squeeze his eyes to read the comment. Wait, is that Four eyes? "What the fuck do you think you're doing in the comment section Shitty Hanji? Go back now!"

Hanji_Hange: But Levi~ You guys are the cutest couple!

"You've seen enough of us Glasses! Everyday!" And again, the comment section blasted.

zingertypedrite: In one of the video from a youtuber named Mikasa, Hope was accidentally recorded, but you guys haven't said nothing. Why is that?

Eren sighed for the umpteenth time. "Mikasa is my best friend, so does Armin from ArminWorld. They're recording us now. Guys, say hi." Then, the cam recorder that was recording the two shifted backside, showing a blonde boy with big blue eyes and a ravenette with cold eyes staring dagger at the camera while shoving her face in her red scarf. Both of them waved their hand and shifted the cam to its original position.

hhhhyyeew31: Been wondering, why was Mikasa's and Strongest face look the same?

"Mikasa's my fucking sister."

No one expected that.

"Mikasa's is my sister and Eren's bestfriend, is that a problem? Shitty Glasses from Science Explanatory with Hanji and Erwin Smithbrows from The Smith Production are my collegue, that's definitely a problem." The raven hissed with terror, remembering all of Hanji's shenanigans and Erwin's massive eyebrows. His eyebrows should be considered illegal.

ruvialightkira: where do you live?

"Ruvialightkira, I'm sorry but I cannot answer that. Though I can tell you that all of our set for our dance recording previously were located in our house and somewhere near." Eren gave a smile, mind wary that their fan's will intrude their privacy.

"We have our own lives brats, so don't pry on it or else you guys have to suck your dick."

And Levi striked again.

"I think we should end our live stream now, I'm kind a tired actually," the brunet said with a poor attempt on smiling, his energy left him behind a lot. The brunet's mate than kissed the younger's top of head and shuffled his hair.

"Levi, I took century for my hair, you know that!" Levi only chuckled for his misbehaviour.

"Before we go, we sadly have to announce that we're going to be on hiatus for almost a year for some..reasons." The Omega's eyes looked dazed like he was thinking what to say.

Their fans were not happy and demanded them to tell the reasons and it ticked the raven's off.

"Well, Hope over here got himself knocked up by his beloved mate over here, happy bitches?"

The Alpha deserved the smack his mate gave to him for his bluntness. Gave it to Levi to expose everything.

"It's not like I'm the one sticking the dick to the ass! You're the Alpha Leviii! You're not getting any of me tonight!" The brunet took a deep breath.

"Well, that's it..err, bye?"

The live stream ended.

Fans were both confused and happy for the couple.

A year later, the Humanity's uploaded a new video of them dancing while announcing they had a baby boy on June. They were happy to say at the least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another Riren Omegaverse! Lolol. This is just a oneshot that I may or may not planning for it to be a multichapters story. Gotta end uni first!


End file.
